RWBY-Challenge
by Glacyeel
Summary: A challenge for any interested authors.


Name: Glacya (G-lay-see-ya) Rose

Family:

Ruby Rose-Little sister-Alive.

Yang Xiao Long-Big sister-Alive.

Summer Rose-Mother-Deceased.

Taiyang Xiao Long-Father-Alive.

Qrow Branwen-Uncle-Alive.

Species: Human.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Height: 5 ft. 7 in.

Body: Muscular like a pro runner and pro swimmer, C-cup breast.

Eyes: Glowing silver.

Hair: lower back length, black with crimson tips and streaks.

Attire:  
-School: Beacon academy uniform with silver chains wrapped her wrists.

-Combat: Crimson trench coat with a design of black vines with silver thorns and white rose petals on the bottom and arms with a design that looks like a white rose trapped by black thorny vines on the upper back. Silver chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Black plated red dust infused gloves and crimson plated red dust infused combat boots. A dark gray t-shirt that perfectly molds to her body showing off her voluptuous breast. Black jeans. Her folded up scythe hybrid weapon attached to the lower back and folded up broadsword hybrid weapon attached to her right hip. A black mask with silver glowing eyes and crimson glowing markings that resembles a Grimm mask.

Weapons:  
Ash Garden: A fold out scythe with a crimson and black color scheme that segments the shaft into a flaming bladed whip with the scythe blade as the tip.

Blood Rose:  
A fold out broadsword with a crimson and black color scheme that can shift into a double barrel shotgun for better accuracy or use the shotgun while still in broadsword mode for increased agility.

Semblance:

Modification X: The ability to modify her stats and senses by brutal amounts such as modifying her agility to make her as fast as her little sister, modify her strength to be able to stop a boarbatusks charge with her bare hands or modify her senses to be as good as a faunus.

Aura Effect: Just like her little sister when using her semblance her aura produces black rose petals while her aura is crimson.

Personality: Mischievous, seductive, extremely overprotective of her little sister to the point it's considered incest, serious when needed to be (mainly when it comes to whether her little sister is hurt physically or emotionally).

Likes: Women, cooking, working on her weapons, teasing her little sister, hunting and working out.

Dislikes: Men, racists, bullies, people flirting with, hurting or insulting her little sister and arrogant snobs.

Team:

R: Ruby Rose.

R: Glacya Rose.

W: Weiss Schnee.

B: Blake Belladonna.

Y: Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

Name: Glacyeel (G-la-seel) Rose

Family:

Ruby Rose-Little sister-Alive.

Yang Xiao Long-Big sister-Alive.

Summer Rose-Mother-Deceased.

Taiyang Xiao Long-Father-Alive.

Qrow Branwen-Uncle-Alive.

Species: Human.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Height: 6 ft. 5 in.

Body: Muscular like a pro runner and pro swimmer.

Eyes: Glowing silver.

Hair: lower back length, black with crimson tips and streaks.

Attire:  
-School: Beacon academy uniform with silver chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

-Combat: Crimson trench coat with a design of black vines with silver thorns and white rose petals on the bottom and arms with a design that looks like a white rose trapped by black thorny vines on the upper back. Silver chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Black plated red dust infused gloves and crimson plated red dust infused combat boots. A dark gray t-shirt that perfectly molds to his body showing off his muscular chest. Black jeans. His folded up scythe hybrid weapon attached to the lower back and folded up broadsword hybrid weapon attached to his right hip. A black mask with silver glowing eyes and crimson glowing markings that resembles a Grimm mask.

Weapons:  
Ash Garden: A fold out scythe with a crimson and black color scheme that segments the shaft into a flaming bladed whip with the scythe blade as the tip.

Blood Rose:  
A fold out broadsword with a crimson and black color scheme that can shift into a double barrel shotgun for better accuracy or use the shotgun while still in broadsword mode for increased agility.

Semblance:

Modification X: The ability to modify his stats and senses by brutal amounts such as modifying his agility to make him as fast as his little sister, modify his strength to be able to stop a boarbatusks charge with his bare hands or modify his senses to be as good as a faunus.

Aura Effect: Just like his little sister when using his semblance his aura produces black rose petals while his aura is crimson.

Personality: Mischievous, seductive, extremely overprotective of his little sister to the point it's considered incest, serious when needed to be (mainly when it comes to whether his little sister is hurt physically or emotionally).

Likes: Women, cooking, working on his weapons, teasing his little sister, hunting and working out.

Dislikes: Racists, bullies, people flirting with, hurting or insulting his little sister and arrogant snobs.

Team:

R: Ruby Rose.

R: Glacyeel Rose.

W: Weiss Schnee.

B: Blake Belladonna.

Y: Yang Xiao Long.

For this Challenge you will choose one of the OCs I have listed and have the story start when Ruby is in the dust shop Dust Till Dawn and stops Roman Torchwick but with the OC you have chosen or you can start from when everyone is in the airship on their way to Beacon for initiation.

It will be canon for the most part.

If you choose Glacyeel then it will be your choice whether he has a harem or not but Ruby is a guaranteed pairing for him, but if you choose Glacya then you choose whether it is a yuri harem or not but Ruby is a guaranteed pairing for her too.

The 2 OCs I have listed are the only ones allowed unless it's just for a short time or isn't significant.

The Grimm used will be canon to the show.

If you accept this challenge then PM me and we will discuss any other details needed.


End file.
